Tooth Fairy
by wally's girlfriend
Summary: Sasuke is Naruto's Tooth Fairy. Naruto's perverted, loving Tooth Fairy what could go wrong? Shota? kind of BOYxBOY No likey no clicky! Not very good at summarys... Sorry... THIS STORY WILL NOT BE FINISHED SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

YAYNEZZ MY SECOND STORY!! FEEL THE SASUNARU LOVE!! YAY . . .um. . .this story is werid . . . I already have 6 chapters written I just need to . . . ya know type them. . . -gigglez-

Naruto: OMG. . . . Sasuke . . . .is . . . . 14 . . . . AND . . . I am. . . . fiv. . .

Me: SHUT UP!! -pushes Naruto to the ground- Let them read it!!

Naruto: Meany!! –poutz-

Me: I still luffz you!!

* * *

"Lights OFF!! Everyone into your bunks!" A scary no more than that an UGLY lady yelled at the poor children in the poor, old orphanage. She slammed the door and left the children to dream of one day finding a family. But one lil' 5 year old blonde couldn't go to sleep, he kept on tossing and turning for tonight he had something special under his pillow. Something that he couldn't wait for.

"Damn it!! I HATE this job!!" A boy about 14 came in through the window. He was wearing a black short shirt with white tight shorts, with black converse and fairy wings. "Stupid little kids." He murmured. He looked for a blond kid named . . . what was it again. . . OH Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

"I can't go to sleep!!" Naruto thought. He opened his eyes and turned around because he felt that someone staring at him. He gasped. "Who are you?" He asked.

The raven hair teen stared at him. "Hey what are you doing awake??" He looked annoyed.

"I am sorry!!" He pouted. "Are you the tooth fairy??"

"Look kid, the name is Sasuke and yes I am the tooth fairy, now give me your tooth." He put out his hand.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in amazement, Sasuke felt himself blush.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said his name for the first time.

"Yes?" Naruto got up and softly pulled on one of Sasuke's fairy wings. Sasuke moaned a little.

"Mr. Fairy, are you okay?" He looked at him. Sasuke felt himself full on blush and told him. "Don't touch my wings, Dobe!"

Naruto looked confused at the word.

"Never mind!"

"BUT Mr. Fairy, .. It look like it made you feel good…"

Sasuke blushed again. He couldn't believe how much this kid was affecting him so much. "Naruto?"

"Call me Naru!!" He grinned.

"Dobe, call me Sasuke okay, not Mr. Fairy."

Naruto went to go fetch his tooth. "Here you go Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and his heart skipped a beat. "Naru, Instead of giving you just a quarter I am going to give you something I never gave anyone."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "For reals? Kewl!"

Sasuke told Naruto to close his eyes and he lifted his small chin, and placed a sweet kiss on Naruto's lips, then he pulled away. Naruto blushed no one had ever given him a kiss especially not on the lips.

Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's face, it look so cute.

Naruto yelled, "STUPID SASUKE!!" And woke everyone up and much to Naruto's inconvenience he woke up the bitch of the house.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL!! It FREAKIN 2 in the MORNING!!"

Naruto looked like he was going to cry and when he looked for Sasuke to blame he was nowhere in sight. He grabbed the tooth tightly and cried as the bitch yelled at him and told him to go back to sleep.

Sasuke watched from the window either way if he stayed or not the bitch would have not been able to see him no one can, once they grow up, he is forgotten.

* * *

YAY THIS IS THE FIRST CHAP. . . . plz review!! OH AND NO FLAMEZ PLZ!! I will just use them to burn you ALIVE!! HAHAHAHhahah. . . okay. . . maybe not. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . lol!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

YAY CHAPTER 2 itz short. . . but its chapter 2!!

* * *

The next night Naruto put the same tooth under his pillow and waited. Sasuke had to come back, and as if right on cue Sasuke climb through the window.

"Naru?" He whispered. "I am so. . ." Sasuke went to the little 5yr old and kissed him on the forehead.

Naruto blushed and said, "Sasuke? Why, . . . why did Sasuke kiss Naruto . . . on the lips?"

Sasuke blushed. "I don't know, but . . . did you like it?"

Naruto turned three different shades of red. ". . . Um. . . maybe. . . a little. . ."

Sasuke grabbed the tooth out of Naruto hand. "I will be back next time you lose your teeth, I promise. Just don't stop believing in me. . . ." Sasuke looked sad.

"Promise." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke on the nose. "Sasuke? How old is you?"

"I am fourteen in human years. . . " Naruto's eyes went wide. "I am five. . ."

Sasuke kissed him again. "So?" Sasuke smirked. "I won't tell anyone if you don't." Sasuke held out his pinky, and Naruto took it.

"Promise!" Naruto giggled and hugged Sasuke. "Naru, I have to go." Naruto looked so sad. "B-but why?"

"Naru I am the tooth fairy,. . . I have my job to do. . . " Naruto pouted and pulled on Sasuke's fairy wing hard. Sasuke bit back a moan.

"Naruto, I told you not to do that." Sasuke blushed.

"Please Sasuke, stay here with Naruto." Sasuke sighed, but stayed there the whole night talking with Naruto learning everything about the little boy.

Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms and laid is head on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke petted Naruto's head and gave him a kiss on the lips, Naruto woke up. "Sasuke?"

"Bye Naruto. See you when you lose your next tooth." Naruto kissed Sasuke on the lips. "Bye!! Please come back!!"

Sasuke eyes widen at the gesture. Then he got up and waved Naruto goodbye.

* * *

Yay thanks for reading!! Um. . please leave a comment!!


	3. Chapter 3

Two years later, Naruto is seven years old, and Sasuke is fourteen years old

Hello!! YAYnezz!! Next chap! Hope you like it!!

Um.. . . I don't own Naruto, but if I did. . . I PROMISE YOU THERE WOULD BE A SASUNARU MOMENT EVERY MINUTE!! lol!!

* * *

Two years later, Naruto is seven years old, and Sasuke is fourteen years old. Naruto put three teeth under his pillow and waited on his bunk.

"Stupid teeth took forever to come out!" He whispered.

Sasuke quietly came through the window.

"Sasuke!" He whispered loudly. Naruto ran to Sasuke and gave him a hug.

"Naru? You missed me that much?"

Naruto nodded into Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke picked up Naruto and held him in his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sasuke? Naruto . . . Naruto knows how to make. . ." He blushed. "Sasuke happy. . ." Sasuke blushed. "Naruto your TOO young." Sasuke kissed him again. "Don't worry about it. . . I still like you."

"Hey, I want to show you something." Sasuke poked Naruto's nose.

"What is it?" Naruto's eyes glittered.

Sasuke kept his grip on Naruto and jumped out the window.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and screamed. "AAHHHHH!! Sasuke!! WERE GONNA DIE!!"

Sasuke chuckled "Were not going to die, dobe, I would never let anything hurt you. . ." Sasuke cheek's tinted pink.

Naruto opened his eyes and stared with amazement at Sasuke's wings. "Were not dead?"

"Nope, well I can never die . . . I don't know about you, maybe you dead and I don't even know it." Sasuke pretended to gasp. "We have to test it." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto nodded. "Okey dokey!"

Sasuke's smirk grew while he put his hand down Naruto's pants and squeezed Naruto's dick through his underwear. Naruto gasped and blushed.

"SASUKE!!"

Sasuke laughed and held on to Naruto. "Hold on tight, if not you'll fall off."

Through a one-sided argument about perv's, Sasuke finally got them were he wanted to go.

"S-Sasuke it's beautiful!" Naruto climbed out of Sasuke's arms and ran to the crystal clear ocean. He carefully poked at it.

"Dobe, it's not going to burn you."

"I know but it's the first time I have ever been to the ocean."

"I know. . . "

"Yeah, WAIT!! How do you know??" Naruto asked.

"Well . . ." Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "I might have asked the sandman if I could look into your dreams."

Naruto giggled and blushed. "D-did you see all my dreams?"

"I saw some of them . . . the weird thing was, I saw a lot of me in them."

Naruto blushed harder. "ITS NOT BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!! SO . . . don't think that."

"I didn't think that. . . but now . . . I do!" Sasuke tackled Naruto into the water and kissed him, Naruto giggled. "Well that's to bad. . . because I know I love you."

Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly. "Thank you, for being my wish come true."

"And what's that Naru?"

"To have a real friend who REALLY cares."

* * *

AAww so cute!! Thank you for reading it!! Please leave a comment!! Oh and I raised up the rating because I typed the word dick and I don't want my story to be erased!! Its happen before!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hello!! YAYnezz this chap is SUPER short, but I wrote it to show you that last chap was not the end of my story! Me was just thank you for reading so far! lol! OH and Naruto wanted to say something!

Naruto: HI!! AND DON'T YOU TINK I LOVE SASUKE!!! . . . -Pouts-

Me: Right. . . . thats why I heard "OH SASUKE FASTER FASTER FASTER!!! MMMMmmmMM SASUKE!!!"

Naruto:-Naruto blushed- Um. . . . . . YOU WERE HEARING THINGS!!!! LIES I TELL YOU!!!

Sasuke: Lies?

Naruto: -Sweatdrop-

Me: -Giggles-

* * *

1 year later, Naruto is 8 years old and Sasuke is still 14 years old. Naruto was no longer at the orphanage. He was adopted by a man named Iruka.

Naruto giggled while he put his tooth under is pillow. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke.

"Wait . . . what if he can't find me?"

He waited by his open window hoping that Sasuke would not forget about him. Naruto was about to fall asleep and hit his head, face first onto the window still when Sasuke caught him.

"Naru? You have to be more careful!" Sasuke tapped Naruto's forehead.

"Owie! Sasuke! That hurt!" Naruto rubbed his forehead. "WAIT! Sasuke you found me!!" Naruto hugged him.

"Of course you dobe. Why wouldn't I be able to find you?"

"Well I don't live at the orphanage anymore."

Sasuke slapped his forehead. "Naru I am the TOOTHFAIRY . . . I can find anyone, anywhere, anytime as long as they have a tooth."

Naruto gasped. "Sasuke . . . what happens when . . . I don't have anymore baby teeth to give you?" Naruto got the tooth from under his pillow.

Sasuke went to Naruto and picked up his chin and place a small kiss on his lips and grabbed the tooth. "Naru . . . I don't know . . . I never really thought of that . . . lets not think about it okay?"

Naruto started to cry. "I don't want to lose you, Sasuke."

Sasuke huddled up Naruto into his arms. "Don't worry about that, I promise I will find a way for us to stay together."

Naruto stopped crying and giggled. "You promise?" Naruto held out his pinky.

"I promise." He took it.

* * *

Please review!! Or you make Naru-chan cry!!

Naruto: WHAT!!! NARUTO DOES DON'T CRY!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

YAY NEW CHAPTER!! Sorry i haven't updated in a long time!! But i am here now. . . lol. . sorry. . .

* * *

Chapter 5

1 yr later, Naruto is 9, Sasuke is still 14. Naruto happily put two front teeth under his pillow. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke, he needed something happy in his life right now.

He waited by the open window while he was reading a yaoi manga. He was finally getting to the good part, ya know, where the teacher pushed his student towards the desk while they where making out. Where the teacher started kissing the students neck. . .

"Aren't you a bit to young to be reading those?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto tried to hide the manga behind him, but Sasuke was to fast. He grabbed the manga from Naruto.

Sasuke started looking through the pages. "Naruto. . . you hentai, There having sex here. . ." Sasuke smirk, he got an idea.

"Hmm. . . seeing these two. . . makes me. . . "

Naruto gulped. "M-makes you what?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto towards his bed while kissing him. He pulled Naruto's waist towards his. Naruto hissed in pain.

Sasuke stopped. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto tried to smile. "Nothing is wrong. It just hurts because I have a bruise there."

"How did you get a bruise?"

Naruto fell to the floor and pulled his knees together. "M-My Mom. . . she hit me. . . no she hits me all the time. . . I love my father. . . . but my mom. . . she's. . cruel. ."

Sasuke hugged Naruto and gently placed a kiss on his lips. "Do you have more bruises?"

Naruto nodded. Sasuke softly lifted up Naruto's shirt. Naruto gasped a little and blushed.

Sasuke chuckled. "Naru-chan you're too cute. I just want to see your other bruises. Is that okay?"

"Y-yes."

Sasuke pulled out his wand from his long socks. Naruto looked at the wand with excitement.

"What are you going to do Sasuke-kun?"

"I am going to heal all your wounds." He waved his wand around Naruto's body and healed all his bruises.

Naruto giggled. "That tickled. Thank you Sasuke. I feel so much better!!" He tackled Sasuke to the floor making them crash down with a big _THUMP. _He kissed Sasuke.

"NARUTO ARE YOU OKAY?" Someone from outside the room yelled.

"NARUTO DID YOU FALL?" Footsteps could be heard outside of the room.

Naruto was off Sasuke in a second.

The door opened. "Naruto, I heard a crash. Are okay?" It was Naruto's 'dad', Iruka.

"U-um. . um.. ." Naruto looked to Sasuke.

"Naruto answer me are you okay?" Iruka turned towards Naruto's gaze. His eyes widen.

There he saw a boy with dark black hair, that kind of looked like a ducks butt, wearing short black shorts with long white socks and a very tight shirt. But that wasn't the weirdest thing. . . this boy had wings. . . fairy wings.

"Who are you?"

Naruto sweat dropped. "Um you Dad,. . he's the. . . he's my. . ."

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto looked to cute for his own good. "Hello I won't bother telling you my name. Because you won't remember so bye. . ." Sasuke waved his wand and zapped Iruka.

Iruka fell to the floor.

"SASUke!! You didn't have to kill him!!"

"I didn't. . ."

Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall and kissed him, Sasuke couldn't hold himself anymore. He pinched Naruto's butt causing him to open his mouth. Sasuke took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Naruto's mouth. He slid his tongue against Naruto's gap between his teeth.

"Mmm S-sasuke. . . stop. ."

Sasuke stopped. "Why?"

"What about my dad?"

Sasuke waved his wand again and _POOFED _Iruka away.

Naruto gasped. "Where'd he go?"

"I poofed him to his room."

Sasuke smirked. "Now I have you to myself. . ."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "Someone has been reading too many yaoi mangas haven't we?"

Naruto blushed. "Shut up TEME!!"

Sasuke rubbed his hand against Naruto's thigh going up and down. Naruto blushed.

"Sa-sasuke?"

"Yes? My little Naru-chan?"

"Make me yours?"

Sasuke smirked and hugged Naruto close to him. "Naruto I can't have sex with a human. . . If not I will become one as well. . . its one of the major rules."

Naruto looked sad.

Sasuke picked up Naruto's chin. "I am sorry. . ."

"You wouldn't become human for Naruto?"

sigh "Naruto I would become human for you. . . but I have a job to do. . . and. . besides your to young for this anyways. . . ."

"I got to go. . ."

Naruto looked like he was going to cry. "Why? Can't you stay a little longer?"

Sasuke looked at him and shook his head. "No. . . Bye."

"But you promised to find a way to stay with Naruto."

Sasuke kissed him and smiled. "Don't worry. . . I never break promises. . ."

Sasuke slapped Naruto's butt. "Make sure no one touches that. Its mine. If ANY boy trys anything with you tell them your waiting for someone. Okay?"

Naruto giggled. "Perv. . . Okay. . . "

Please review. . . i know it sucked. . . but please review. . .


	6. Chapter 6

Hello peoplez!! I was so inspired by your comments i decied to write more!! YAYnezz!! Thank you for your comments rating has gone up for a little scene some person has caused. . . OOooOooOOoOoOO

Chapter 6

The next day.

"I can't believe it Sasuke forgot the teeth!" Naruto said with glee.

"That means he's coming back!!" He hugged his pillow and giggled to himself.

There was a bang on the door. Naruto looked up and before he knew it someone slapped him straight across the face.

"Why the hell where you giggling? AND who the HELL where you talking to?" She looked around. "Is there someone here?"

"No mom I was just talking to myself! I swear!" Naruto held his cheek with his hand. He looked like he was going to cry.

She squinted her eyes. "Okay I believe you. . . Besides who would want to hang out with such an ugly boy. No one will ever love you! AND HURRY UP AND GET TO SCHOOL!! Your late." She slammed the door.

Naruto started to cry. It was barely 9 am. He had to wait the whole day for Sasuke. Late or not he still had to go to school.

* * *

Somewhere in the Magical world.

"Sasuke! How could you ask for such a thing!!"

"Come on Itachi, I want to become human BUT just for a few days!"

Itachi stared at his brother like if had just grew bunny ears and a lion's tail.

"There's only one way to become human and you know that right?"

"Yes, I know. I must have sex with a human virgin, but there has to be a temporary way isn't there?"

"Well I'll would have to look it up. . . Why do you want to be a human for a while anyways?"

Sasuke's face turned a little pink.

"Oh I see my little Sasuke-chan has fallen for a human! How old is the little girl?"

Sasuke glared. "He's 9."

"Oh HE'S 9?" Itachi giggled. "SO You've fallen for a little boy. . . . Sasuke you perv does he know how old you really are?"

"I am 14!

"Ah but in human years! In our years, your barely 300 years old."

"Shut up! Your freakin' 1050 years old!"

"Okay Sasuke leave me be. I will look up a solution for your problem. Just go somewhere else, Hey don't you have a job to do?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi, then it dawned on him. He forgot Naruto's teeth. "Oh shit! I need to go see Naruto! " He ran out the door.

Sasuke poofed himself to Naruto's room. But there was no Naruto.

"Where could he be? . . ." Sasuke thought for a while.

"Oh yeah humans go to school Mondays through Fridays." Sasuke flew out the window to find Naruto.

* * *

2 blocks away from the school, behind a store.

Naruto had to walk his way to school. He was skipping on his way when he heard.

"Hey little Naru-chan. Want to blow me off?"

Naruto stared at the older boy and shook is head.

"Why not?" The older boy grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards himself.

"Sai Nuu! I am waiting for someone I love!"

Sai laughed. "Who would love you? I think that person just wants to fuck you."

Sai started unzipping Naruto's little shorts.

"Sai I have to get to school!"

"What's the rush your already late. Now be a good little boy and do as your told."

Sai started unzipping his own pants and slowly pulling them down he pulled down his boxers and pushed Naruto's head down.

"Suck. Do as your told."

"I don't want to!!"

"STOP!"

Sai turned his head around. Naruto saw Sasuke there. "SASUKE!!"

Sai stared at the boy. He had fairy wings. "Hey princess, Mind your own-OUCH!"

Naruto bit Sai's hand and ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled out his wand and Zapped Sai with it. Sai fell to the floor.

Naruto hugged Sasuke.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto nodded into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke kissed his forehead.

"Naruto. . ."

"Sasuke-kun thank you for saving me. You came for me teeth, right? Their at my house."

"I know,. . . want to spend the day with me?"

"Sowwy, I have to go to school."

"Oh yeah. . . Well I'll see you later at your house okay? But first I have to make sure you get to school safe."

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and gave it a kiss. He led Naruto towards the elementary. He gave him a kiss on the lips.

"See ya later Naruto."

Naruto jumped into Sasuke's arms. "Love you."

Sasuke chuckled. "Love you too."

Thank you for reading! Will updated as soon as I can! Bye! OH please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

-walks slowly out of the door- H-hi! OKAY I AM SOOOO SOWWY!! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER!! .

Naruto: You should be ASHAMED!!

Me: Hey hey i can take the scene where Sasuke

Naruto: -Quickly covers writers mouth-

Me: -bites Naruto's hand- Well i have the power to take that scene out so don't make me mad!

Naruto: -HUGGIEZ WRITER- I LUFFZ YOU!

Me: -gigglez- Luffz you too!! ON TO STORY! I do not own Naruto Nor will i ever. . . sad but it's true. . .

Sasuke: -poofs out of nowhere- So . . . theres a sex scene here, right? I get to have my way with Naruto right? Right?

Me: Sasuke don't ruin it! -looks at readers- Don't listen to Sasuke, he's just a perv! -grumbles- A lieing perv. . . .

* * *

Naruto looked at the clock. 2:59, Come on ring bell ring! Naruto thought in his head.

_RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!_

Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran out the door. He couldn't wait to see Sasuke!

* * *

Sasuke was outside the school waiting for a certain little blonde to get out. How long did humans go to school anyways. He was startled when he heard a loud ring. He looked both ways worriedly. _Was there a fire?? Is that why it was ringing?_

He was about to run into the school when a pink hair girl bumped into him causing her to fall on top of him, crushing his wings.

"Owie" The girl rubbed her head. When she opened her eyes she blushed.

"Oh Mr. I am soo sorry!"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a pink haired girl on top of him; she must have been about 13 years old.

"If you're so sorry you can get off me now." Damn his wings hurt.

She smiled and slid her body down Sasuke's. Making sure her chest hit every spot on the raven's body.

Sasuke looked at her in disgust. _Who the hell did she think she was?_

"Mr.? Are you okay??" She got up pulling Sasuke up with her.

She gently pushed him towards the wall, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Mr. do you have a name?" She wiggled her body against Sasuke's body.

"The name is Sasuke now please get off of me!"

But she wouldn't give up. She moved her head closer to Sasuke and forcibly kissed him.

Sasuke was about to push her off when he heard.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked behind the pink haired abomination to see a hurt looking Naruto.

"Naruto, I . . ." He pushed the bubblegum haired girl off.

"I thought Sasuke loved and kissed only me." Naruto ran passed them and kept on running till he was nowhere in sight.

"Naruto WAIT!!" Sasuke called back he was about to run after him when the girl stepped in front of him.

"Why worry about him. He was an orphan you know that right? Besides he's poor too."

"And you're a bitch. Who in the hell of the world would EVER worry about you?"

Sasuke pushed passed her and ran in the direction that Naruto went.

"NARUTO NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU?"

Sasuke stopped exhausted. "Why am I running? I have wings. . ." Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Damn it! Naruto I better find you." He spread his wings and began to fly.

"If I were Naruto where would I be. . . ." Sasuke thought to himself for a moment and remembered a long time ago when he first met Naruto, Naruto said whenever he was sad he would always go to the swings at the old playground.

Sasuke sped up his flying.

* * *

Naruto ran and ran, not really looking at where he was going.

"Why am I so sad. He must do the same thing to every kid he picks up teeth from."

Naruto stopped and looked at where he was, it was the old playground.

"Haven't been here a while have I?"

He walked right over to the swings. He sat in one of them and started to swing in it.

"God why are you so cruel to me? Why must every happy thing come with a hurtful price to pay?"

He looked up at the sky. "Why do you hate me so?"

As if it was an answer, it started to rain.

"God,. . . . why?" Tears started to fall down his face.

* * *

Sasuke was flying perfectly when all of a sudden he felt a water droplet on his face. He looked up at the sky._ Rain? Right now?_

He landed before the rain started to hit hard. He need to get to the playground and fast.

Sasuke took out his wand and waved it at his wings. POOF They disappeared, Wet wings are too heavy to carry around.

Sasuke ran and ran until he finally found the playground and sure enough Naruto was right there where he said he would be.

Naruto was too lost in his own world to notice Sasuke walk in front of him, he just kept on crying and crying.

Sasuke knelt down in front of Naruto. He took out his wand and waved it around for a few times before it turned into an umbrella. He put it over Naruto's head.

Naruto looked up and his eyes widen. He quickly tried to wipe the tears away.

Sasuke neared his head towards Naruto and kissed away his tears.

"No, get away from me."

"Naruto you have to understand. She kissed me! I would never kiss any other than you. . . your too special. . ."

Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto got up and took Sasuke's umbrella, leaving Sasuke in the rain. He turned around and yelled.

"If Sasuke can catch Naruto than, I'll forgive you!" He started running.

Sasuke smiled and ran after him, catching up easily. He took Naruto into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto smiled and looked up at Sasuke.

The moment they both looked into each other's eyes was the moment that the rain stopped.

They both looked around.

"Werid. . ."

Sasuke kissed Naruto. "I love you. . ."

Naruto hugged Sasuke and kissed him back. "I loves you more. . . sorry that I thought you were with . . . . "

Sasuke put a finger over his mouth. "Shh! Let's not talk about that bitch. She's not worth talking about."

* * *

(Later on in Naruto's room)

Sasuke looked around the whole room, for what Naruto thought were the teeth.

Naruto giggled. "Silly if you're looking for the teeth there under my pillow where they are suppose to be."

"I am not looking for teeth." Sasuke smirked.

"What are you looking for?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Hardcore yaoi manga's."

"I-I don't know what your talking about. . ." Naruto looked at his feet and blushed.

Sasuke made his way over to Naruto and picked up his chin. "I think you know what I am talking about."

Naruto avoided looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"Please don't do that. . ." Sasuke said in a surprisingly sad voice.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke lowered his head and kissed Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes and kissed back. Sasuke did the same while pulling Naruto's waist closer to his. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, deepening in the kiss.

Sasuke pulled apart from Naruto's sweet kiss and moved on to his neck. He started out with sweet soft kisses here and there. He then stopped at spot that made Naruto moan softly. Sasuke gave that part a gentle bite lightly sucking on it and licking it. Naruto gasped and opened his eyes. It felt to so weird. . . to have Sasuke's lips on his neck. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Sa-sasuke. . ."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto a little annoyed and asked. "What is it?"

"My mom should be coming home soon. . . "

Sasuke looked at the little 9 year old and sighed.

"Okay. . . " Sasuke frowned. He let go of Naruto and started walking over to his bed.

"Wait!"

Sasuke quickly turned around but in that moment Naruto lightly pushed Sasuke on to the bed.

Sasuke gazed at him through confused eyes.

"Don't go yet. . ." Naruto climbed on top of Sasuke and sat right on his crotch.

"Naru-"

Naruto let his hands travel up Sasuke's chest and somehow his arms found their way around Sasuke's neck once again. Naruto kissed Sasuke and Sasuke kissed back. Naruto started to grind his hips against Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned loudly and departed from the kiss.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto gave no answer he just grinded his hips again, moaning along with Sasuke this time. Sasuke could hold back any longer. . . Human or not he needed Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and flipped Naruto around, to where he was on top. He picked up his shirt little by little kissing every bit of beautiful tan flesh that showed. After he took Naruto's shirt off he then directed his kisses downwards heading for Naruto's waistband. He dipped his tongue into Naruto's navel causing Naruto to make a slight squeal. Sasuke chuckled and continued his workings. He unbuttoned Naruto's shorts and took the zipper into his mouth slowly pulling it down. Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning. Sasuke pulled down Naruto shorts and kissed Naruto's member through his underwear. He then brought down Naruto's underwear reveling Naruto to the Sasuke. Naruto blushed madly and tried to cover himself up with his hands.

"Don't be embarrassed, Naruto. . . your beautiful." Naruto blushed and pouted.

"B-but its no fair. . . Sasuke still has his clothes on. . ."

Sasuke smirked and got up. He then started to take off his shirt. His smirk grew even wider when he saw Naruto biting his bottom lip, looking at him with hungry eyes. Sasuke took off his shirt and started on his shorts. He unbutton them and yanked his shorts off leaving him in his boxers only and it was clear. . . that Sasuke was defiantly turned on. Naruto closed his eyes and turned bright red. He wasn't ready for this. . . how . . . how was Sasuke suppose to fit inside of him. . . Sasuke looked down at himself and smiled as if knowing what Naruto was thinking. He then made his way over Naruto and kissed him.

"Don't worry, I won't force you. . . but let me help you with your problem."

Sasuke sat Naruto up and spread his legs. Naruto looked down and blushed harder. Sasuke kissed the head of Naruto's member. Giving a lick to the little slit at the top. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke took him whole. Sasuke started to bob his head up and down while one of his hands where playing softly with Naruto's balls. Sasuke then took Naruto's shaft out of his mouth and started licking it, bottom to top giving it kisses here and there. He then took Naruto's dick in to his mouth and started to suck long and hard.

"Aaah Sa-sauKE!" Naruto bit down on his finger to keep him from moaning to loudly. Sasuke's warm mouth felt . . . weird around him.

"Ah I fe-eL Fun-N"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence he cummed into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed every bit of sweet and sour juice that came from Naruto. He then licked Naruto's member clean giving it a last kiss.

Naruto was panting and blushing. A beautiful sight to Sasuke.

"Did you like that?"

Naruto turned and nodded his head. Sasuke turned his head and gave him a kiss.

"Your so cute. . ."

Naruto gazed into Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm sowwy. . ."

Sasuke eyes widen and he kissed him again. " Don't worry, your not ready now. . .But it's probably for the better. . . I still love you. . ."

Naruto looked sad but quickly smiled, he got off the bed and sat on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke stared at him strangely.

Naruto took a hold of Sasuke's dick through his boxers rubbing it with his hand.

Sasuke bit back a moan. "Na-Naruto?"

Naruto then put his hand inside of Sasuke's boxers moving his hand up and down Sasuke's warm shaft.

Sasuke groaned and moaned. It felt so good. . .

Naruto lowered his head and pulled Sasuke's boxer just low enough to let Sasuke free. He then gave Sasuke a small kiss at the top of his dick. He tried to put it whole in his mouth but it wouldn't fit, so the parts that didn't fit, Naruto made sure that his hands where there going up and down in the same rhythm as his mouth. He kept this up for a while

Sasuke started to moan louder.

"Naru-Naruto I'm going to- C-um"

Naruto quickly took Sasuke's dick out of his mouth but kept his hands on moving. Sasuke shouted out Naruto's name while he cummed. Naruto licked up the white gooey stuff off of Sasuke's shaft. He scrunched his nose at the taste. It was different. . . but not bad. . . After Naruto was done he started to suck on his fingers cleaning off the cum.

Sasuke stared at him. . . he look so rapeable doing that. . .

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Quit staring at me like that. . . it looks like you haven't eaten for days."

Sasuke nodded not listening to a word of what Naruto was saying he just kept watching him lick his fingers one by one. . . nice and slow.

Once Naruto was finished he kiss Sasuke on the lips. "Did you like that?"

Sasuke nodded again. Naruto giggled. Sasuke looked like a little boy who had just gotten his first candy.

BAM! A door slammed down stairs. "NARUTO YOUR ROOM BETTER BE CLEAN YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Sasuke quickly got out his wand and waved it in front of both himself and Naruto poofing their clothes back on. He then quickly reached under Naruto's pillow for the teeth.

"I'll see you next time . . . maybe a little earlier. . ." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto.

"Bye" They both whispered and with a wave of a wand POOF Sasuke was gone.

Naruto's mom entered through the door and inspected the room. "I could have sworn I heard someone else here! Good your room is clean, you lucky little brat!"

She then walked out the room and slammed the door shut.

Naruto sighed and thought to himself. 'I can't wait till I am older!' He smiled. 'I'll be out of this hell whole. . . and with Sasuke forever!'

* * *

Awww wasn't this my longest chap ever?! yay!! It is summer so i had some time and wrote this! Hope you liked it! OH AND that pink little girl guess who it was? Huh huh? IF your the first to get it right i will mention your name in my next chap!! YAY!! I LUFFZ YOU REVIEWERS! And see Sasuke lied nuu sex scene

Sasuke: For now. . . -smirks-

Naruto: -blush-

Me: -huggiez both Sasuke and Naruto- Aww make yaoi right in front of me!!

Sasuke: -frowns- Nope

Naruto: -Smiled- Thank y-

Sasuke: Not with out a video camara to record it! -smirk-

Me: OFF TO GO GET DIGITAL CAMARA! -GRINS- LALALALALALALA!

Naruto: -crosses arms and pouts- Since Priscilla left i guess i'll say it. . . Please review! AND PLEASE SAVE ME I DON'T WANT TO END UP ON YOUTUBE WITH THAT BASTARD!!

Sasuke: -wraps an arm around naruto's waist- Don't save him! If not nuu sex scene in the future of this story!! -smirks-

Naruto: -whispers- H E L P M E. . .


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, wow, it's been a while, I'll say. Sorry, that I haven't updated to this story, it's just, now that I am older, and more,.... yaoi wiser, I know, how to make this story, much better but i would have to re-write it from the beginning, and I know that some of you wouldn't like that, .... but really, I've been depressed because, I don't think this story is very good. :[

* * *

"SASUKE! I cannot believe you touched a little boy!" Itachi angrily yelled. "You could have lost your job! Stupid!"

Sasuke avoid Itachi's eyes and decided to look around the room instead. He was inside Itachi's office, his eyes wondered from the book shelf towards the door and onto Itachi's desk, once again facing his older brother.

"Damn you're lucky I am one of the higher ups. But still Sasuke,. . . . touching a little boy?"

"He's not that little. . ."

"Sasuke, I'm being serious here,. . . and the least you can do is thank me for helping you keep your job."

"Thanks." Sasuke mutter.

Itachi sighed. "Good thing you didn't have a chance to have sex with him. . . if not you wouldn't have still been here. . . we were lucky enough to send that little boys mom home early from work to sto-"

"WAIT! You guys sent her?"

"Yes, Sasuke we had too. . ."

"But how did you know?"

"We higher ups know all we want to know about."

"Then how come you didn't know that I liked Naruto before?!?!"

"Because Sasuke we only keep an eye on some people and I told the higher ups to keep a special eye on you. . ." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

Sasuke then turned bright red. "S-so the higher ups, . . . S-saw me and Naruto. . . d-Doing. . . that?"

Itachi grinned and nodded. "Yup, that's what you get little bro."

Sasuke turned around and crossed his arms.

Itachi chuckled.

"Okay enough moping, Sasuke. Look I don't want you to see that little boy anymore . . . forget when I said that I would help you become human for a while. "

"B-but Itachi, you can't ask me to do that! I promised that I would come back to him!"

"Then you shouldn't be making promises you can't keep."

"…" Sasuke got up and walked out of the room slamming the door shut.

Itachi stared at the door for a while before he grabbed the telephone on his desk and called the higher-ups.

"Yes, this is Itachi. Please shut off Sasuke's wand until further notice, and make some sap to do Sasuke's job while he's out,. . . . " Someone on the other end of the line talked. "Well I don't care who you get! Just get anyone who can freaking take teeth from underneath someone's pillow! God's how you people became higher-ups is beyond me! Now good day" On the other end someone talked again. "DAMN YOU PEOPLE I SAID GOOD DAY!!" (1)

Itachi sighed. Yes he was pissed. He's little brother was being stupid, falling for some little boy. Damn who does that?

Sasuke ran until he was at his office. He opened the door and walked in. He still had to do his job. . . He pulled out his wand to poof back his wings when instead of working it just went 'ppttthhh'.

Damn it Itachi must of done something to his wand. He shook it a few times hoping that it would work. Finally he gave up after about thirty minutes of franticly waving his wand he just threw it at the wall.

"Damn it to hell Itachi! How the hell I am I suppose to get to Naru now?"

"I can tell you…"

Sasuke turned around and saw a man leaning against the door.

"Who are you?"

"My name is nothing important, but I could get you down to earth with your precious loved one…. For a price." The man walked in, coming closer to Sasuke.

"And what might be that price?" Sasuke timidly asked not liking that this man at all.

The man smirked and licked his lips with his freakishly long tongue. "Oh… we can arrange that later…"

Sasuke shivered. He did not like whatever aura this man was giving off or the way this man was following him with hungry eyes. "No thanks. I don't need your help."

The man suddenly stopped smirking. "Oh but, Sasuke-kun, imagine all the things you could do with your loved one…. He's probably all worried that you won't come back, when you promised you would…."

"H-how do you know my name… and about my promise?"

"I have my ways…. Now Sasuke what do you thi-"

"I think he won't be taking that offer." A man with gray hair and half a mask came walking in.

"Kakashi!" The man hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, Orchimaru? You know well and good that you're not allowed in here anymore, get out before I call the higher ups."

Orchimaru turned his head to Sasuke. "In good time Sasuke, you will be mine." He walked out of the room.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi. "What the hell was that?"

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke why were you talking to him."

"He talked to me, I was just mad because Itachi turned off my wand and now I can't visit my Naruto."

"The little boy you been in love with?"

Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi smiled. "Well, I can't take you to him,… but I can help you talk to him."

"How?"

"Well, I do control the dreams you know? Didn't you ask me a while ago to visit some of Naruto's dreams?"

Sasuke opened his eyes wide open. It was perfect, he could be with Naruto and do all the naughty things he wanted without any consequences. "You would do that?!" Sasuke said almost too excited.

Kakashi nodded. "As long as it keeps you out of trouble. I see no wrong it." Kakashi winked his eye. "Besides, what's wrong with spending quality time with the one you love."

Sasuke blushed lightly but quickly willed it away. "When does Naruto go to sleep?"

Kakashi looked at his watch. "In a few more hours."

* * *

(1) Yes, I felt like I needed a hannah montanna moment in there. lol.

Sorry that I ended it there. I just, wanted you guys to know that I am still alive. :] BUT really, I could make this story better, just give me a chance. Put it in your review, if you would like me to continue the way I am going or for me to re-write it from the beginning.


End file.
